


꿈

by YuliaCho



Category: Der Zahlenteufel | The Number Devil - Hans Magnus Enzensberger, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 2016년 스타 트렉 전력 70분(비욘드 개봉당시) 쓴 글을 올립니다. 여담이지만 '수학 귀신' 정말로 묘한 이야기 아닌가요? 어떤 남자아이의 꿈에 매번 찾아오는 안경 쓰고 염소 수염을 한 중년의 남자라니. 어른들이 수학을 싫어하는 아이들에게 이 책을 읽혀왔다는 걸 생각해보면 더 무섭습니다. 그리고 바로 그게 나지. 밀린 지난주 스타 트렉 전력 소재로 썼습니다.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock





	꿈

본즈는 벌써 오래 전부터 꿈이라면 지긋지긋했다. 

'댐잇, 꿈에서는 번번이 나만 바보처럼 당한다니까.'

예를 들어, 그는 엔터프라이즈 호 에서 떨어져 아무것도 없는 우주공간으로 무한히 표류하는 꿈을 꾸었다. “사람 살려!” 하고 아무리 외쳐도 점점 더 진공속으로 멀어지다가 땀에 흠뻑 젖은 채 소스라쳐 잠에서 깨어난 적이 그에게는 여러 번 있었다.

또 어떤 때는 꿈 속에서 기분 나쁜 속임수에 골탕을 먹는 일도 있었다. 그런 일은 특히 본즈가 무언가를 꼭 갖고 싶어할 때 일어났다. 예를 들어 60년 산 리하라드까 위스키처럼. 그는 붉은색의 라벨을 단 그 위스키가 기계실A-20 구석에 있는 꿈을 꾸었다. 그것은 도저히 꿈이라고는 생각할 수 없을 만큼 생생했다. 그 위스키는 함선 내 중력관리장치와 연결된 도관의 오른쪽에 있었는데, 본즈는 심지어 위스키를 그곳에 숨겨둔 사람이 체콥이라는 사실까지도 알고 있었다. 본즈는 자리에서 일어나 반쯤 잠에 취한 채 비틀거리면서, 기계실에 도달할 때 까지 복도를 가로질러갔다. 그런데 도관 오른쪽에 있는 거라곤 - 싸구려 리커 병마개 뿐이었다. 그것은 사기였다! 아주 야비한 속임수.

시간이 지나면서 본즈는 이런 식의 기분 나쁜 꿈에 대응하는 방법을 알아냈다. 그런 꿈을 꾸는 순간 잠에서 깨어나지 않은 채 얼른 이렇게 생각하는 것이다. ‘지금 또 내가 함선에서 떨어지는 꿈을 꾸는구나. 이건 어쩔 수가 없어. 내가 아무리 해도 멈출 수 없을 테니까. 하지만 정말로 우주 공간을 표류하는 건 아닌데, 뭐.'하고 생각했다.

그 끝내주는 위스키 병이 다시 나타난다든지 하는 꿈을 꿀 때 본즈는, 그것이 자기를 골탕 먹이려는 속임수라는 사실을 이미 알고 있었다. 그래서 그는 꿈에 위스키가 나타나도 전혀 거들떠보지 않았다. 기대는 버린 지 오래였다. 하지만 그런 꿈을 꾼다는 것 자체가 기분 나쁜 일이었다. 그래서 본즈는 꿈꾸는 걸 결코 좋아하지 않았다.

스팍이 나타나기 전까지는.

본즈는 이번 꿈에서 자신이 함선에서 떨어져 우주 공간을 둥둥 떠다니지 않는다는 것만으로도 기뻐할 지경이었다. 그는 이번에는 잔디밭 꿈을 꾸었다. 잔디들이 본즈의 머리와 어깨에 닿을 만큼 하늘을 향해 높이 솟아 있었다는 점이 우습긴 했지만, 다른 꿈들보다는 훨씬 나았다. 그는 주위를 살펴 보다가 자기 바로 앞에, 바가지 머리를 하고 키가 아주 작은 한 남자가 있는 것을 보았다. 메뚜기 정도의 크기밖에 안 되는 그 남자는 승아풀 위를 오르락내리락 하면서 번쩍거리는 눈빛으로 본즈를 쳐다보았다.

“스팍 대체 여기서 뭘 하는 거야?”

본즈가 물었다.

스팍은 본즈가 깜짝 놀랄 만큼 큰 소리로 외쳤다.

“나는 우주 귀신이야!”

본즈는 이런 조그만 뾰족귀 따위가 감히 자기한테 덤벼들도록 내버려 둘 수는 없었다.

“말 같지도 않은 소리 하지 마. 우선, 우주 귀신이라는 건 없어.”

“그래? 그런 게 없다면 넌 왜 나하고 말을 하는 거지?”

“둘째로, 나는 우주와 관계있는 거라면 뭐든지 딱 질색이야.”

“그 이유가 도대체 무언데?”

“너 지금 그걸 말이라고 하니? 우주는 죽음의 공간이야, 엔터프라이즈 호를 가득 채우고 있는 20퍼센트의 산소만 없어도 인간은 수 분 안에 죽어버린다고. 선외 우주복 없이 우주 공간에 던져진다면 말할 것도 없지.”

본즈는 계속해서 투덜거렸다.

“내가 왜 꿈속에서까지 너랑 이런 얘기를 해야하는 지 모르겠다. 그러니까 사라져 버려! 꺼지란 말이야!”

본즈는 스팍을 상대하지 않겠다는 걸 보여 주려고 나무 만큼 높이 자란 잔디에 털썩 주저앉아 버렸다. 그러자 스팍은 우아한 동작으로 승아풀에서 뛰어 내리더니 본즈 옆에 와서 앉았다.

“너는 도대체 어디서 그런 얘기를 들었니? 아마도 책에서 읽었겠지.”

“책 말고 어디 다른 데서 봤겠니?”

본즈는 반문했다.

“에타 박사라고 하는 형편없는 선생이 우리 반에서 과학을 가르쳤는데, 그 선생은 우리에게 ‘위험한 우주’라는 책을 읽고 또 읽게 시켰거든. 반 애들은 그 책 때문에 우주와 관련된 것만 보면 울음을 터뜨리기 일쑤였다고. 아마 지금 동창들 중에서 우주에서 일하는 건 나 뿐일걸.”

“그래?”

스팍은 한 쪽 눈썹을 들어올리면서 말했다.

“하지만 그런 위험은 매우 부차적인 문제야.”

“너 나를 살살 달래서 네 말을 듣게 할 속셈이지. 나는 네 말 안 믿어. 너 때문에 내가 꿈 속에서까지 우주한테 시달려야 한다니!”

“네가 우주의 ‘우’ 자만 듣고도 그렇게 벌벌 떠는 겁쟁이인 줄 진작에 알았더라면 아예 너한테 오지도 않았을 텐데. 나는 그저 너하고 이런저런 얘기나 좀 하고 싶었을 뿐이야. 난 밤에는 별로 할 일이 없거든. 그래서 ‘닥터 맥코이한테 가 볼까, 매번 엔터프라이즈 호에서 떨어지는 데 분명히 진저리가 났을 거야.’ 하고 생각했어.”

“그건 맞아.”

“그것 봐.”

스팍은 말했다.

“우주를 더 알게 된다면 재미있을걸. 꽤 흥미로우면서 증명가능한 문제들로 넘쳐난다고. 사과와 도넛을 먹어보지 않고 어떻게 구별할 수 있다던가 하는 것처럼 말이지.”

본즈는 미간을 찡그렸다. 어디서 많이 들어본 얘기 같았다.

“어떻게 구별할 수 있는데?”

“사과와 도넛 표면에 고무 밴드를 늘여놓으면 되지. 사과 표면의 밴드는 그냥 움직여도 쑥 하고 빠져서 뭉칠 수 있지만, 도넛 표면을 감은 밴드는 도넛을 먹던가 밴드를 자르지 않는 이상 뺄 수 없잖아. 이 정도는 식은죽 먹기지.”

“그래?”

“물론이지.”

스팍은 말했다. 본즈는 부아가 치밀었다.

“그럼 너 실수 s>1에 대해서

이 함수의 자명하지 않은 모든 영점의 실수부가 왜 1/2인지 계산해 본 적이 있니?”

“아니. 해 본 적 없어.”

“그거 계산 안 될걸.”

본즈가 약올렸다.

스팍은 그 문제를 머릿속으로 계산하기 시작했다. 그런데 그러면서 그의 머리통이 무시무시하게 부풀어올라 마치 초록 풍선처럼 되었다. 화가 나서, 아니면 너무 힘들어서 그럴 거라고 본즈는 생각했다.

“기다려 봐.”

스팍이 딱딱하게 말했다.

“굉장히 복잡한 문제인데. 이런! 네 말이 맞았어. 너 그거 어떻게 알았니?”

“알아서 그렇게 말했던 건 아니야. 그냥 한번 추측해 본 것뿐이지. 내가 바보 멍청인 줄 아니, 그걸 일일이 다 계산해 보게?”

“뻔뻔스럽긴! 우주에서 추측은 통하지 않아, 알겠어? 우주에서는 정확성이 생명이라고.”

“그렇지만 내가 지금까지 이 지긋지긋한 우주공간에서 추측으로 살린 사람들이 얼마나 되는데, 그건 통한게 아니냐?”

그 말에 스팍은 점점 커지고 뚱뚱해졌다. 그러면서 숨이 찬 듯 헐떡였다. 본즈는 슬슬 스팍이 무서워지기 시작했다.

“비논리적이야!”

스팍은 본즈에게 그렇게 말하더니 ‘뻥’ 소리를 내면서 터져 버렸다. 아마도 어떻게 화를 내는 지 몰랐던 모양인 것 같았다.

본즈는 침대에서 떨어지는 바람에 잠이 깼다. 조금 어지럽기는 했지만, 자기가 스팍을 한방 먹였다고 생각하니 저절로 웃음이 나왔다.


End file.
